Achievements
de:Erfolge pl:Osiągnięcia :This page contains information on achievements in general. For information on individual achievements, see the achievement pages category. Achievements are given for completing certain challenges in FunOrb games. Achievements award Orb Points and Orb Coins. Orb Points are used by players to compare the amount and value of achievements they have gained. Orb Coins can be used to buy various FunOrb icons, music and wallpapers through Orb Downloads. All achievements give 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 or 10 orb coins, and most of them 100 times as many orb points, except some Escape Vector achievements, which give 1 coin, but 50 or 150 orb points. All games (except one, "Void Hunters") have achievements, although some games have more than others. Some achievements are very easy to get, and others are very difficult and could take several weeks of practicing to get. Obviously, the easier ones only give one or two orb coins, but the very difficult ones give 10 orb coins (and thus 1,000 orb points). A player is unable to reset their achievements, but this has been suggested on the forums. Currently, there are exactly 1096 achievements, just as stated by the Jagex website. Secret Achievements Some games contain secret achievements, which means that its requirements and sometimes rewards (how many Orb Points/Coins it gives) will not be revealed until one actually gets it. This means that the player must either get it by chance, or another player who has obtained the achievement tells the first player how to get it. For those players interested, a list of all known secret achievements (along with their requirements and rewards) can be found here. The launch title Wizard Run initially had the most secret achievements, with 2 free one and 4 members-only; all their requirements are easily predicted by a player who has achieved one of them. Arcanists overtook it with an update which added 10 secret achievements; it now has 32, and remains in the lead. In the FunOrb Fixes thread in the Developer forum, Secret Achievements are referred to as Obscured. Hidden Achievements A number of games contain hidden achievements, whose very existence will not be revealed until the player completes the criteria. An example is the Zenon Warrior achievement from StarCannon. Like secret achievements, you have to get it by chance. For wiki users, however, you can find a list of all hidden achievements (and their details) here. However, through close observation of the in-game achievement page, it may be possible to guess at the existence of a hidden achievement. For example, on the StarCannon achievement page, it is noticeable that the first row is shorter than the second row, despite the fact that is would be possible to have two equal rows, like the Miner Disturbance achievement page, which shows the same number of achievements. (Before the Super Volcano update) This is also true for TerraPhoenix, which contains Squiddie Basher. A similar layout is also found in The Track Controller, though that game has no hidden achievements. File:Hidden Achievement Speculation.PNG|The achievement pages for the four above-mentioned games.|frame|center rect 0 0 447 134 StarCannon achievements rect 445 0 892 134 TerraPhoenix achievements rect 0 133 446 268 Miner Disturbance achievements rect 445 133 892 268 The Track Controller achievements desc none Sumoblitz has 13 hidden achievements, making that the most for any game so far. Bachelor Fridge is second with 12 hidden achievements. Steel Sentinels is third with 9 hidden achievements and Pixelate is fourth with 6 hidden achievements. In Escape Vector, the layout for the in-game achievement screen showed two rows of eight achievements each. "Speed Nitwit", a hidden achievement, was placed next to the first achievement on the bottom row, without shifting the row to the center. This suggested that there might be another hidden achievement for the game, placed next to the last achievement on the bottom row. This has been confirmed with the discovery of the "G Force" achievement. Hidden achievements are harder to find now, as they can even be inserted in the middle of a row of achievements, like in Zombie Dawn Multiplayer. It is possible to discover the existence of hidden achievements via URL manipulation on the achievements section of the FunOrb website; however, this method has been called hacking by various Jagex Mods on the official FunOrb forums. In the FunOrb Fixes thread in the Developer forum, Hidden Achievements are referred to as Invisible. Achievements Online On 23 April 2008, Jagex released an "Achievements Online" feature (accessible only to players with an account), which allows you to view all your achievements across all games, as well as compare them with other players. By comparing with someone who has an achievement, you can see what it looks like in small form. Achievements Online also shows the total number of Orb Points per game and in the whole account, and the total number of achieved achievements. When an achievement is clicked on, a gold border and blue background appear around the achievement's icon as shown, and the top of the screen will display the requirements needed to get that achievement, its Orb Point count, and the number of people on the player's friends list who also have the achievement. It also shows the large image if the player has the achievement. Achievement System Update On June 25th, 2009, the achievement system was updated to allow each game to have up to 256 achievements. "The Wall" and Global Achievements were also added. Before that, the limit had been only 32 achievements per game, and several games (Such as Arcanists and Armies of Gielinor) were already capped off. Along with the update, however, came many new achievements for both Arcanists and Brick-a-Brac. As Kickabout League was completely programmed before the update, despite its release afterwards, it did not have more than 32. Trivia *When Pixelate was first released, Achievements online displayed "The Very Difficult" as a hidden achievement, but all 6 hidden achievements were displayed (including their orb points). *Since March 2009, free players who have over 42 achievements could enter and write on the forums. *50 Orb Point achievements do not appear on the Orb Points table (if you only have 50 Orb Points, you will not be there). Category:FunOrb